We Looked Like Giants
by crazyinthehead
Summary: Just on the brink of the end, Ryou gets tangled in a spiderweb of crime and killing. bad summary


Okay, I think this is a cool story. You might not, but bleh to you. It's mainly about Ryou, but no its not yaoi. Sorry! I probably lost a lot of readers just now. haha. Any way. Ryou gets mixed in with a rough crowd, and it takes off from there. I like it all in all, and its been brewing in my head from some time now. But read and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Disclaimer-Nope I still don't own it!

Chapter 1

Ryou walked silently up the center church row. The gun felt heavy in his hand. His stomach was doing constant flips. It was the same isle he walked up to say his last good-bye to his sister recently...and the same one they walked up together to say farewell to their mother. Ryou didn't want to go through life alone. He wanted to see his family again. He wanted to laugh at his sisters jokes, and see her happy face. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He didn't have anyone else. His family was the only thing close to him. He came to the end of the isle. A few feet forward was where the casket with white and yellow flowers stood. Ryou, in his black suit, approached the casket and gazed at his sisters silent face. She had been sick ever since their mother died. Her last words echoed in his mind, 'I'm coming mommy.' That's what he thought too.

It was Sunday tomorrow, someone would find him...It didn't matter if he was in an unmarked grave...if anyone came to his funeral. He didn't care if anyone knew him in this life, he just wanted to be held in the next. He took a deep breath and lifted the gun. He opened his mouth and placed the barrel inside. He was shaking all over.

The stained glass window next to him bathed him in red, green, and blue's. But he didn't realize that this was wrong...there was no moon out tonight. As he placed his finger on the trigger his life passed before his eyes. Walking across the street with his new baby sister, his first kiss, his mother making his birthday cake.

"GET DOWN!" Someone behind him screamed. He turned slowly the gun still pointed at his head. He was tackled to the ground just as a barrage of bullets burst through the stained glass. The person felt up Ryou's arm to his hand. "I need this," they whispered into his ear. Ryou got chills down his spin, from their hot breath. Suddenly the noise stopped. The person pushed themselves off Ryou and helped him up. It was a young woman. She had long black air, and fair skin.

"Stay low, come with me." She grabbed his hand and crouched down. They past the alter, to a white door. "Go-" She turned around and opened fire. Ryou didn't see who she was firing at, but he heard someone cry out. She pushed him away from the now closed door, just as several bullets came through. "Hide behind the largest headstone you can find..wait there. Understand?"

Ryou nodded numbly and walked quickly out the back of the church. It was very dark out, he could barely see the fence around the cemetery. He bumped into it slightly, and the jumped over it. He walked to the edge of the cemetery and saw a pick up truck with its lights shining into the church. There was someone in the truck's bed standing, with a large machine gun, he guessed. He looked back behind him and squinted, his eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. He instantly saw the largest headstone there. It was two angels, their wings both extended, embracing one another. He almost jogged toward it, hearing many gunshots in the background. Ryou tripped over a small tombstone, and cursed silently. When he finally got behind the two angels he looked back at the church.

He watched as the back door burst open and the girl ran through, she lept the fence and ran back toward him. He stood up and came out from behind the concrete angels.

"GET BACK!" She yelled. Ryou practically collapsed as a bullet pierced the extended foot of the angel right next to his head, out of instinct. Before he even sat back down on the wet grass she grabbed his hand and they ran to the fence. Before he even knew what was happening, they were on a motorcycle. They rode on a back, dirt road it was secenic and it was where the motorcade for a funeral exited. Ryou reached around her waist to hold on, but she winced. She told him to hold on to her hips, and hang on tight.

He didn't even think about how he had never touched a woman like this, he was still shaken from a bullet nearly killing him...'But that is what I wanted in the end...' They came to a stop like and the girl looked behind them.

"I'm Soren by the way," she said to Ryou.

Ryou snapped out of his thoughts. "Ryou..where are we going?" But she didn't answer she turned around and continued to drive.

* * *

Don't forget to review! thanks much! 


End file.
